A remotely operated vehicle for picking up storage bins from a storage system is known. A detailed description of a relevant prior art storage system is presented in WO 98/49075, and details of a prior art vehicle being suitable for such a storage system is disclosed in detail in Norwegian patent NO317366. Such prior art storage systems comprise a three dimensional storage grid containing storage bins that are stacked on top of each other up to a certain height. The storage grid is normally constructed as aluminium columns interconnected by top rails, onto which a plurality of remotely operated vehicles, or robots, are arranged to move laterally. Each vehicle is equipped with a lift for picking up, carrying, and placing bins that are stored in the storage grid, and a rechargeable battery in order to supply electrical power to a vehicle incorporated motor. The vehicle typically communicates with a control system via a wireless link and is recharged at a charging station when needed, typically at night.
An example of a prior art storage system is illustrated in FIG. 1. The storage system 3 includes a plurality of vehicles or robots 1 configured to move in X and Y directions (see Cartesian coordinate system 100) on dedicated supporting rails 13, and to receive a storage bin 2 from a storage column within a bin storing grid 15. The prior art storage system 3 may also include a dedicated bin lift device 50, the latter being arranged to receive a storage bin 2 from a vehicle 1 at the top level of the storage system 3 and to convey the storage bin 2 down in a vertical direction to a delivery station, or port 60.
However, with this known system each vehicle is covering a cross section of the underlying storage system that corresponds to two storage columns, thereby limiting the maximum number of simultaneously operating vehicles.
One or more embodiments of the present invention may provide a vehicle and a storage system that allows a significant increase in the number of simultaneously operating vehicles during successful handling of storage bins.